Anna Murrieta (WW)
|gender = Female |nickname = Anna Chet Anna Fanna |hair = Brown |age = 20 |occupation = College student |ethnicity = Mexican-Spanish |origin = Tecpan de Galeana, Guerrero |equipment = Unknown |actor = Clara Alonso |first seen = "Where Did The World Go?" |life span = Issue 1 - present |casted by = KnowledgeProspector}} |songlink = }} Anna Murrieta, commonly referred to as Anna Chet, is the co-protagonist, and the female lead of Wild World. General Information Anna was born in Tecpan de Galeana the year of 1990 to parents Joaquin and Macy. Soon after her birth, Joaquin was unwillingly drafted to the military. Raised solely by her mother Macy for the next six years, Anna watched her lonely mother deal with depression following Joaquin's departure. It is known that she has been Daniela Bermúdez's best friend from a very young age. Joaquin was eventually discharged from military service and returned to Tecpan de Galeana, where Anna was present to greet him. Loving her father from first glance, the young Anna gave him the famous nickname "Mr. Chet", which she too would later go to adopt in part. Despite the family reunion, Macy left Anna and Joaquin a few months after, unable to make peace with Joaquin. In the sole care of her father, Anna grew up in his image. Plot In A Long Road to Fortune= Despite only appearing in flashbacks as a young girl in A Long Road to Fortune, Anna is the only source of motivation for her father's wishes of leaving the marketplace and it is because of her that he eventually sets out on a quest to Acapulco, Guerrero. |-|Volume 1= derp Personality Anna is intelligent and headstrong, having been raised by Mr. Chet she's adopted his tendency to speak the truth at any situation, although much more modestly, and of course, holds a strong sense of justice. A calm girl and far from a party one, Anna's attention is not easily grabbed by other people, a trait Daniela typically scolds her for. But unlike her father, Anna has a wide sense of humor. Relations Family * : Father * : Mother Personal life * †: Best friend Other * : Assailant Killed Victims *A few infected. Appearances Trivia *Anna's role as the embodiment of the story's theme of "Family" is the main focus of Wild World. *Anna is named after the Beatles song of the same name. *Anna is one of few characters to appear in A Long Road to Fortune. However, unlike her father and Daniela, Anna only appears in flashbacks and is not present in the main timeline at any point in the story. **Anna debuts in an issue that is named after her. *Anna appears as an unlockable racer in the hypothetical racing game, UFSW Kart. ** Anna returns as a playable character in UFSW Kart 2: Dual Rivals. She is partnered with Kristina Essie from ''Misfits'', with their moniker being "the nerd-fatales". ---- Category:Wild World Category:Wild World Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Little Dragon Club Category:Gorgeous Category:Club Perfect Attendance Category:KP's Woman Friend Who He Sees As A Respectable Friend And Both Like Each Other Category:Virgin Club Category:Heroes Category:Owned af by Suares Category:Fgts Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:The Runes Protagonists Category:The Runes